


Just Right to Marry

by hanisu93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, call me sir, is also the ship name, just right, that's the ship name right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: A world where Yang had a 'more than friends' relationship with Junior, suddenly Yang felt like it was time so she met Junior.





	Just Right to Marry

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted on ffnet almost a year ago. I didn't want my profile to look empty so I posted here. Hm..VERY LONG A/N ensues.

**Setting**

Yang Xiao Long – 29 y/o, huntress

Hei "Junior" Xiong – whatever y/o, club owner cum information broker

* * *

 

Yang and Junior shares a relationship where they would not yet call it love but ease around each other. Yang barely remembers when their relationship changed but the change was gradual: from _frenemies_ to friend to close friend to _'more than friends'_. Whenever Yang has time from her hunting job, she would go to Junior's club. They would share stories, news, things and finally they sleep together. It is true that they are afraid of losing each other but they are more afraid of losing the relationship they have maintained all these years. That was until Yang thought otherwise.

She came into the club, strolling down the stairs, her hair freely flowing behind. There are no more explosions and smashing the club door as she is now a frequent customer, a fully-fledged adult and Junior's 'more than friends' friend. Every Junior's henchman knew that and she is welcomed every time as per his instruction. She walked to where Junior was standing and giving more instruction to one of his henchman. He did not see her coming.

"Junior."

"Yang. You're here." He turned around, a little surprised.

"Yeah." She smirked but her smirk was not like usual and he sensed that.

"Do you…want a drink?"

"No." Yang answered, still with the lovely smirk that Junior cannot forget plastered on her face.

"Alright, Blondie. Do what you want."

Junior gave a smile that looked a lot like a smirk and started to walk to the bar when Yang asked, "How long have we known each other, Junior?"

He paused in his strides.

"Years." Junior gave a short answer.

"And in those years, how is our relationship?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know." He started walking again.

"You don't know?"

"…"

"Junior, I know you love me."

"Yes, Blondie."

"I know you want to make me yours."

"…"

"Don't you?"

"…"

Yang raised an eyebrow and walked backwards in front of him, looking straight to his face.

"Don't you, Junior?"

He sighed.

"Yes, Yang."

He returned her gaze. Suddenly her eyes turned red and she grabbed his tie, pulling him close.

"Then why didn't you do it?!"

"W-What?!" Junior was rendered speechless by the sudden change in Yang's behaviour and stuttered in confusion.

"What do you think about marriage?"

"What?!"

"Answer me!" She tugged on his tie.

"…I-It is a vow between two people to be together no matter what happens. A- A vow of responsibility." Junior answered with cowers in his voice.

"Is that it?" She gripped the tie tighter.

"N-No…It is more than just a vow. There-There need to be love."

"Uhuh…" Yang nodded sarcastically.

"Blondie…"

"Didn't you want to make me yours, Junior? And marriage can grant you exactly that."

"I thought you didn't like the idea of marriage."

"I didn't but…I think I can't keep on avoiding it." Yang loosened up her grip on Junior's tie and lowers her eyes. Her eyes colour changed to lilac.

"What do you think of a family, Junior?"

"I don't know. I don't have one. It'll be great to have a real one…" Junior's gaze turned calm and he even managed to smile a bit.

"Then do _it_." Yang looked up to him again, pressuring the word 'it'. She tugged his tie again.

"It?"

Junior asked, a little innocently with a tinge of worries in his voice. Yang's eye twitched.

" _It_." She repeated.

"Propose to me."

"P-P-! Uh..!" Junior slapped a palm to his face.

"Do I have to?"

Yang tugged again. Junior can already see Yang's expression even with his eyes closed. She must be frowning and holding in her building anger. He heaved a breath and looked at Yang.

"B-Blond-uh…Yang Xiao Long, w-wuh...W-will…uh…" He stammered.

"W-Will you…uh..ah..wuh…"

He can feel his heart beat beating fast and his blood pressure rising high. Inside, he cursed himself. He can see Yang's eyes changed colour again and she gripped his red tie tighter. He gulped down a drop of saliva that threatens his life.

"Blondie, w-will you muh-uh…wuh…" He felt like crying.

Yang could not wait any longer. She pulled on Junior's tie and crashed a kiss on their lips.

"As I expected, you're a coward boy, Junior."

Yang said when she pulled her lips apart, eyes fluttering slowly and glossily looking at Junior. Her cheeks red and her lips formed a smirk, a smirk that Junior fully knew the meaning behind it.

"I…Uh, I'm sorry."

"You can't even propose to a woman that you want to make yours?"

Junior could not reply. Nervousness overwhelmed him. He was not ready to propose and he never thought that he would propose to anyone after involving himself in shady business and all. He did have a desire to marry a girl of his choice but it died long before. He cannot deny that Yang's existence did ignite that desire in him again but he knew how Yang appreciated her freedom so he never have the courage or will to ask for her hand.

Junior took a step forward and pulled Yang closer by her waist.

"I-It's the other way around, I guess." He stuttered. Blush coloured.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, still holding his tie.

"You are never mine. I am yours." Junior said with a straight face. He waited for Yang to reply. He was very cheesy.

"Cheesy. You are not Junior."

Yang chuckled with an eyebrow raised. Junior kept his straight face. Yang smirked.

"Then maybe you are."

She pulled his face close, placing her right hand on his cheek, her left on his chest and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yang x Junior? Who would have thought? But they are Just Right in my eyes from the moment I watched Yellow trailer. Here you have my shitty attempt at Yang x Junior (Just Right) fanfic! Yay!
> 
> I am a shipper of these two and I am hurt at the lack of fanfic for them. I have read several and suffice to say I need moar. I don't like BDSM! Yang but I do see her as a dominant one. Just not 'that' dominant. This fic is my attempt to fill the void as a trash shipper and it is a challenge for me. When writing this, I faced difficulties like how Junior actual personality is, how he would react and etc so maybe he ends up being OOC in this fic but heck I don't care at this point. Because I was writing this when I was in writer's block, I could not describe things well thus the chain of dialogues and grammar inconsistencies. I am sorry.
> 
> I was bored one night while thinking about how difficult it is to find Just Right stuff, that I really wanted to see Yang x Junior that I ended up acting with my pillow. I tried to picture myself as Yang who suddenly wants to get married because suddenly I was very aware of my age. And I want a child. I want to be a good mother, 100% good and better than my mother – Raven. So I grabbed my pillow like I was pulling a tie and started to converse (argue) with 'Junior' just like in the fic. The dialogues were a bit different and more intense but I forgot most of them as soon as I was out of character so it was not the same anymore. I (Yang) was actually angry that Junior took years to propose to her, stutters and just being Junior that she loves.
> 
> It took four days to finish this fic because I forgot the instantaneous lines and dialogues from my acting and I try to make them not too OOC. TTvTT
> 
> I started writing this on laptop then I switched to my phone before finally I wrote in my notebook using my pencil. There are drawings of Junior and Yang as I write the fic. For now, bye and see you in the next shitty fic!  
> Links to doodles  
> http://fav.me/da83efn  
> http://fav.me/da83fsq


End file.
